


Baby, love me lights out

by flamyshine



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamyshine/pseuds/flamyshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the tail end of the year, Adam gets the signal that he didn’t think he’d get. All the love inside him rushes out to his perfect match who gives him his everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, love me lights out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Adommy story, inspired by Beyoncé’s ‘XO’. The lyrics are at the end and here’s the link to the song: [XO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xUfCUFPL-8)
> 
> Happy New Year, Glamberts! :D

  
_I’m ready._

It could’ve meant anything, _anything_ at all, but he had known. It couldn’t have been any clearer what Tommy’s text had meant. The letters had crawled out of his phone and had wriggled into his head. He had wondered how Tommy would tell him, if he ever did. He had thought that he knew Tommy inside and out, but he hadn’t expected such simple yet powerful words.

The door of his car shut behind him, forgotten in the past. This year had been full of memories and experience, but whatever had happened paled in comparison to what was about to happen. He had dreamt of this moment so many times; sometimes grinning into the late morning sun, other times soaking his pillow with dark, heavy tears.

With shaky hands, he pulled out his phone one last time. He had to read it again. He had to make sure that he wasn’t caught up in beautifully torturous dreams where Tommy would whisper anything that he wanted to hear.

His legs carried him to the back of the club while he gathered the precious words into his heart. The stitches around it tugged hard, giving him an ache. Tommy had put them in one by one over the years. Every single one of them had hurt, but Tommy would make a knot tonight, making him stronger than ever. There was no more need to worry about his heart getting broken. Tommy would make it impossible to happen.

He pushed the door open to a dark and crowded space, but it was easy to find Tommy. His face was all that he saw.

“Tommy…” he whispered as the sight wrenched his heart. He was beautiful, glowing with courage and hope.

Tommy looked up with a smile. It didn’t matter if the music was too loud or people were yelling over it. Adam’s voice was all that he heard.

Grateful for his big size and long legs, Adam pushed through the sea of people. Every second clung to his skin and every inch of the way rose to his feet. The world was rearranging itself to pave a new path.

Tommy reached out as Adam came closer. As always, people were gazing at his baby boy. But they wouldn’t know how to look at him. They wouldn’t understand the depth of his eyes or the strain in his neck. They wouldn’t know how to read the story in his lips or the colors on his skin.

The moment that Adam took his hand had Tommy shuddering with relief. He clutched the hand and cuddled it against his chest. He wouldn’t let it go. No matter how many people got between them, no matter how much noise came their way, he would hold on to it for dear life.

“It’s okay. We’ll join forces.” Adam smiled and laced their fingers.

Tommy’s hand jerked as a gush of affection rushed into his palm. He was loved. And, he loved Adam _so much_. Dreams were blending into reality while time and space became irrelevant. They were nowhere and everywhere. It might be near midnight, but it was sunrise in their hearts and midday in their eyes.

The lights went out and the countdown began. “Ten! Nine!”

“Adam…?”

“Eight! Seven!”

“You’re ready?”

“Six! Five!”

Adam could only squeeze Tommy’s hand. His lungs were full of thrill and excitement that Tommy had breathed out and his eyes were spilling over with all the love that he hadn’t been allowed to give.

“Four! Three!”

“Thank you.” Tommy left Adam’s orbit and crashed into him, reshaping their universe. They turned into a supernova, burning brighter than ever. They would start from the beginning as a young star, ready for a new journey.

“Two! One!”

Adam braced himself as he held on tighter. Sparks of shock ignited his spine and his heart squeezed out love faster, faster, faster.

“Happy New Year!”

The lights came back on as they closed their eyes. It was as if they had never kissed before, as if they had never grown apart, and as if they had always belonged to each other. Fresh sensations ran freely. Adam felt them in his hair and Tommy felt them in his toes. It only took them a heartbeat to fall for each other all over again.

Adam pressed a kiss to the pretty forehead, savoring the feeling of having Tommy in his arms. He would’ve waited until next life or the next one, but he was grateful that he got to have this now.

“Want to see what’s waiting for us?” He gestured towards the new world outside.

Tommy could only nod. Adam had taken his breath away and his eyes were filled with all the regret that he had been too afraid to share.

“It’s okay, baby. We have time on our side now.” Adam smiled and led the way with a ribbon on his heart. Time was relative. It was never too late to find your soul mate. And, it was certainly never too late to free your heart and give him everything.

 

_XO_

_Your love is bright as ever even in the shadows._  
 _Baby, kiss me before they turn the lights out._  
 _Your heart is glowing and I'm crashing into you._  
 _Baby, kiss me before they turn the lights out._

_In the darkest night hour, I'll search through the crowd._  
 _Your face is all that I see. I'll give you everything._  
 _Baby, love me lights out. You can turn my light down._

_We don't have forever. Baby, daylight's wasting._  
 _You better kiss me before our time is run out._  
 _Nobody sees what we see. They're just hopelessly gazing._  
 _Baby, take me before they turn the lights out._

_I love it like XO. You love me like XO._  
 _You kill me, boy, XO. You love it like XO._  
 _You’re all that I see. Give me everything._  
 _Baby, love me lights out. You could turn my lights out._  



End file.
